Merlin
by Lordmaimaster
Summary: This is going to be MY version of Merlin which will involve a lot of Mergana. So basically, this is going to be an AU. I'm really bad at writing summaries so hope you guys forgive me. Anyways, ENJOY! Rated M for future chapters.
1. Arrival In Camelot

**Firstly, I do not own Melin. If I did, Merlin and Morgana have long fallen for each other.**

**Secondly, I'm a Malaysian so I'm not that good in English so I hope that you would forgive me for any grammar mistakes that I made. I would try to right my mistakes but not everything would be perfect.**

**And also, this is going to be MY version of Merlin. Although I will keep the names and characteristics of the character.**

**ENJOY!**

The Castle of Camelot was truly a sight to behold. A certain young boy aged around 17, was on his way to the castle when he suddenly heard a loud cheer on his way to the castle. His curiousity got the better of him and decided to take a look. What he saw was an execution, of a fellow sorcerer. The stage where the execution was taking place was in the middle of the courtyard in front if the castle. The edges of the castle was full of nature. But at the center of the courtyard, he saw red. He saw red everywhere on the floor.

"This person! He is a person who has magic!" A man shouted. The young boy's eyes directed itself to where the sound came from. He saw the king himself and he was pointing to his fellow subject.

"Magic, is forbidden on the lands of Camelot. Those who practice it would be executed for treason against the laws of Camelot!" He paused for a moment to let the message pass.

"This man, clearly has a death wish. To practice sorcery in broad daylight and to use it against other people only for the good of himself." He continued. Most of the crowd that gathered agreed with him and cheered to voice their agreement. The king, who was clearly satisfied with the reaction he got, smiled from ear to ear.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" He commanded. And with one swift action, the executioner cut the fellow man's head. The young boy, turned his head away just in time before the blade severed the man's head from his body. The crowd dispersed as they realized that the show was over. He turned back to where the king was and saw a blonde man on his right whom he guessed would be Arthur Pendragon, the king, Uther Pendragon's son.

On Uther's left was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. Her eyes was the most sparkling emerald coloured eyes the young boy has ever seen. She wore a green gown which matches her green, emerald eyes. Her hair was a long streak of black and her skin was surprisingly pale. He knew by then that she was the Lady Morgana Pendragon, Uther's adoptive daughter. Who would have such beauty except the Lady herself?

He heard many stories about her beauty but his imaginations never compared to what he saw now. Morgana turned and saw the young boy staring at him. Realizing that he was standing alone on the courtyard where the man was beheaded, he quickly ran towards the side of the stairs to where the main entrance of the castle stood so that he would be out of sight from Lady Morgana. Morgana smirked at the actions of the young boy.

After he was sure that the Pendragons have re-entered their castle he started to climb up the stairs only to be bear hugged by an old man.

"Merlin! Thank goodness you've already arrived. I was beginning to think that you never found you way towards the castle." The old man said.

"Who would miss this freaking large castle Gaius?" Merlin replied.

"Language Merlin," Gaius warned.

"Sorry," he shrugged.

"Now come with me to my chambers. We have much to discuss."

"Why was that man beheaded Gaius?" Melin asked on their way to Gaius' chambers. Gaius looked at him sympathetically beacause he knew Merlin's secret.

"Because he was a abusing his power Merlin. He was using his magic to get what he wanted." He answered.

"Why did he even use his magic eventhough he could get caught in the process Gaius?"

"I don't know Merlin." He answered. Gaius realized Merlin was not satisfied with the answer he gave him.

"Listen Merlin. Eventhough he used magic for his own good does not mean that magic is evil. It just depends on what the person uses it for." He continued.

"Ah! Here we are!" He said as they reached a door. Gaius opened the door and invited Merlin inside. Merlin saw a lot of scientific equipment which the uses of them he still didn't know.

"Your chamber would there Merlin." Gaius said as he pointed toward another door at the end of the room. He smiled and thanked Gaius for letting him stay there as his apprentice.

That night, there was a feast and for the first time ever, he was invited to it. Well, technically Gaius was invited beacause he was the king's personal physician. But being his apprentice, he could tag along with him. And tag along he did. But he soon regreted his decision to tag along because there was so much noise and sound which deafend his ears for the moment.

But even with the sound or the noise, his eyes were still glued to the Lady Morgana. She was exceptionally beautiful tonight. With her red gown, and her circlet on her head, she practically looked like an angel. Well, at least to Merlin's eyes.

"Beautiful isn't she?" A female voice asked him. He turned around to see an ebony coloured woman who was not that taller than him but was still tall for her age. Merlin smiled as he realized who she was. She too smiled and turned to him and they broke into a hug. Not wanting to grab attention, they kept the hug short.

"It has been so long Guinevere," Merlin said.

"Yes it has Merlin. So?"

"So what?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"Oh, yea. She is pretty."

"Pretty? Well she is beyond pretty Merlin. Trust me, I know."

"How would you know?" He asked putting on a curious face but soon turned back to Morgana.

"Because I'm her servant." She said with pride. Merlin looked at her for a moment and realized she was not lying. Not with that sparkling eyes she emited subconciously.

"My my. Aren't you proud?" Her faced turned to a frown but immedietely changed to a smile. Suddenly, a man bumped into him.

"Hey! Watch it man!" He said. The man turned and faced Merlin. Realizing it was Prince Arthur he bowed and offered his apologies. Without answering he turned and went back to his seat beside his father.

"Prat," he whispered. But that did not go unheard. Prince Arthur turned and asked "What did you call me?!"

"Nothing my lord,"

"I was sure I heard 'prat' coming out of your mouth,"

"Maybe it was just the sake my lord,"

"You'd better believe it because I would have knocked you senseless by now," he said while stealing a glance at Gwen. But his glance did not go unoticed by Merlin but he did not try to anger him anymore.

"I'm very sorry my lord," and with that, he turned and continued his way towards his seat with confident strides.

"Dreamy isn't he?" Gwen suddenly asked, totally clouded by the Prince's glance.

"You call that dreamy? More like prat-y." He protested. Gwen took a moment before redirecting her eyes at Merlin.

"Watch it Merlin. You are speaking about the future king here."

"More like a clotpole than a king." Gwen looked at him unsure of how he felt. Suddenly, they began laugh and soon, the hours slipped by. Suddenly, the doors to the hall was forced open, making the people inside gasp. At the entance stood an old woman clad in a black cloak.

She lifted her face up and shouted, "You have killed my son Uther! I will make you pay by taking yours!" She lifted her hand and muttered a spell which only those who have the gift itself would understand. Using his instinct and making sure everyone was paying full attemtion to the old woman, he muttered a speed spell and ran towards Arthur who was sitting beside Uther and pulled him out of his chair seconds before a chandelier crashed on the very spot Arthur was sitting.

Getting over the initial shock of the woman's sudden entrance, Uther ordered, "Ninjas! Sieze her!" He then ran toward Arthur who was still in Merlin's grasp.

"You have saved my son. And for that I thank you. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Merlin stopped to think but nothing came to his mind. Morgana looked over Uther's shoulder with admiration in her eyes.

"How did he get here so fast?" She asked herself.

"I know! You can be my son's servant." Uther answered for him.

"What!?" Merlin and Arthur shouted in protest.

**That would be all for this first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**And most importantly, PLEASE REVIEW. I would continue to chapter two if I got enough reviews.**


	2. The Great Dragon

**Firstly, I do not own Melin. If I did, Merlin and Morgana have long fallen for each other.**

**Secondly, I'm a Malaysian so I'm not that good in English so I hope that you would forgive me for any grammar mistakes that I made. I would try to right my mistakes but not everything would be perfect.**

**And also, this is going to be MY version of Merlin. Although, I will keep the names and characteristics of the character.**

**ENJOY!**

"Merlin! Merlin! MERLIN!" Merlin woke up startled by the voice that was calling him. He tried to remember where he was because the voice that called him was not his mother. Suddenly, he felt a rush of cold water right on his face. He sat up straight after getting hit by the cold water but his eyes were still half open.

"MERLIN!" Another shout came, but this time it was from another person. He immedietely bolted straight up realizing the voice belonged to Arthur. Arthur opened the door wearing his annoyed face.

"I see you're finally up. Now hurry up and follow me to my chambers!" Arthur ordered. Merlin scrambled towards his drawers to wear his morning attire for the day. But before that, he got into the tub of hot water that was prepared for him that morning but it was not that hot anymore because it was left for 30 minutes. After he finished his bath, he wore his morning attire which was a blue tunic and another layer of tunic which was red in colour. He wore his usual trousers and to top it off, he wore his favourite red handkerchief around his neck. After that, well, he practically ran towards Arthur's chambers which was on the other side of the castle.

Merlin knocked on the door before coming in.

"You sure took your sweet bloody time," Arthur stated, still wearing the annoyed face.

"Now hurry up and polish my armor. Don't forget my breakfast and also sharpen my sword. And..." The list went on, and on, and on untill he finally finished with "But don't forget to muck out the stables while your at it," Merlin's mouth was agape because of the long list that was given to him. Before he excused himself, Arthur called out to him.

"Do you know how to equip armour?" He asked. Merlin never equiped any armour before so he did not know. But to avoid any embarassment he answered "Yes, sire,"

"Good because next week, there would be a tournament and I am needed to join it. You will need to equip my armour for me. You can go,"

"Right away sire," After he was a few feet away from him, he started to talk to himself.

"What the hell am I going to do? I don't even know how to equip armour on myself, much less the prat. I need help. But who do I ask?" Suddenly, he remembered someone.

"Gwen! She is a blacksmith's daughter. She mush know how to eqiup an armour. Even if she doesn't, at least I would know where each piece of armour goes on where," Suddenly, he bumped into someone whom he guessed would be a woman because of the female grunt that emited from the mouth of the person. He got dizzy from the impact. A few seconds later, he was no longer seeing double and decided to help the woman. He did not see her face because her long black hair was covering it.

"Are you okay Miss? I am so sorry. I was not looking at where I going." He apologized.

"It's okay. I am fine," she answered with a calm voice. She straightend her hair and he finally got to see her face. Merlin jumped as he realized who she was and fell on his bottom. She laughed at Merlin's antics.

"I am sorry Lady Morgana. I did not know it was you,"

"No, it is fine. Really. I was also at fault because I too was not looking at where I was going," Merlin stood up and looked at Morgana's eyes. It was the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever set his eyes upon.

"What is your name?" Merlin broke out of his trance and answered, "Merlin, my lady,"

"Well then Merlin. If you would stop looking into my eyes, I would be on my way now," Merlin blushed and let Morgana pass him. She smirked as she saw Merlin's blush and giggled. Merlin's heart beated faster hearing her giggle.

"She realized," he said to himself. He then continued on his way to complete his long list of tasks.

His tasks took all day to finish. He went to Gwen's house a few minutes later to learm how to equip a set of armour.

"This is the chest piece which goes onto the chest. These spaulders goes on the shoulders and these guards goes..." She averted her gaze and pointed to his manhood. Not wanting to embarass Gwen any longer, he took the pieces of armour and tried to wear them himself. He struggled even with the chest piece. Seeing him struggling, she decided to help him. After a few minutes, he was in full armour. He uneqiuped himself and thanked Gwen for her help.

"I would be back tommorow to practice," he stated. Gwen nodded and followed him to the door.

"Thanks again Gwen," He shouted as ran towards the castle.

That night, he completed a few more tasks that was given to him as he entered Arthur's chambers and went to his room to sleep.

"Merlin. Merlin," A voice called but it was not Gaius or someone he knew.

"Merlin," He got out of his bed and followed the voice. It lead him to a flight of stairs that lead him to an enormous cave.

"Hello?!" He called out. Suddenly he heard a roar and a dragon landed on a bit of earth that was in front of the platform that Merlin was on. Merlin jumped in shock and directed his stick of fire to the dragon.

"Relax Merlin. I am the one that called you," the dragon said.

"Y-y-you can talk?" He asked, clearly bewildered.

"Of course I can," the dragon stated as though it was obvious.

"You said that you called for me, why?" He asked.

"Because you are the one that the prophecy speaks of,"

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" The dragon explained the prophecy to Merlin but he still kept a few secretive lines from him.

"So what am I to do? I am not as good as the prophecy speak of. Heck, my name is not even Emrys,"

"Your name was, is and forever will be Emrys. In the tongue of the Old Religion, Merlin means Emrys," Merlin stood there dumbfounded. He asked a few more questions which involved him not being Emrys but the dragon managed to answer all his questions without hesitating.

"We dragons can see the future Merlin. And you are destined for great things in the future," Merlin and the dragon dicussed his actions which would make the prophecy come true but his main task was to keep Arthur alive so magic can return to the lands of Camelot.

"I need to go. It is almost morning. I'll get even more tasks if I keep Arthur waiting any longer,"

"It has been nice speaking with you Merlin,"

"And to you too... What was your name again?"

"You already know Merlin,"The dragon smiled which would have been nice to see if not for the row of sharp razor teeth. He was confused by that statement but decided to let it pass. He went to his chambers and slept for an hour before waking up again, getting ready for the next set of tasks that would be given to him.

**Although I only got one review from the last chapter. Decided to update anyway. **

**ENJOY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
